


until the very end, we'll be together

by stilinscry



Series: trans!dy [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Hair Kink, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: johnny gets clingy and needy when he's high but dongyoung kinda likes it





	until the very end, we'll be together

**Author's Note:**

> okay this isn't linked to the previous taedo fics i just wanted johndo and ppl have requested more trans dy so this is my compromise 
> 
> [title is from svt - call call call]

it’s well known that johnny is a touchy guy. he loves sitting right up against people, side to side and an arm slung over their shoulder. loves slinging an arm around someone’s waist as they walk somewhere, or pressing a hand to the small of their back. loves holding hands and resting his head on peoples shoulders and just being close to other people.

it’s also well known that all of this is heightened whenever he gets high. 

dongyoung knows this especially, always the one to deal with it as johnny’s boyfriend, but when they’re all sat in a circle at jaehyun’s house, smoking up and effectively hotboxing his too small basement, dongyoung doesn’t even hesitate before passing the blunt over to johnny. 

maybe it’s because he’s already a little high from a combination of the second hand smoke and his own few puffs. or maybe (definitely) it’s because he doesn’t mind when johnny clings to him, crooning about how much he loves dongyoung as he nuzzles his face against the youngers neck. 

either way, johnny smiles at him, eyes crinkling just a little and dongyoung smiles back. the moment passes quickly though, yuta shouting at them to ‘ _ stop being gay oh my god _ ’ and dongyoung throws his empty red cup at him as johnny laughs around the blunt. 

they keep passing it around the circle until there’s nothing but a stub left and dongyoung is feeling suitably floaty. 

kun and yukhei left the circle a while ago, probably to go and make out in jaehyun’s bathroom or something of the sort, and when johnny’s hand circles dongyoung’s wrist, erring on the side of too tight, he figures the elder probably has a similar idea. 

“c’mere bunny,” he says, a buzzed grin spread across his face and dongyoung stands up almost at the same time as johnny does. he smiles at jungwoo as johnny pulls him over to the stairs and then he turns back to his boyfriend, and pulls johnny’s hand free off his wrist so he can tangle their fingers together instead. 

they walk through jaehyun’s house in silence, johnny’s thumb stroking at dongyoung’s hand as they move and it’s only when they get to jaehyun’s bedroom door that johnny finally,  _ finally _ presses himself up against dongyoung like the younger has been waiting for him to do. 

“you’re so goddamn pretty,” he mumbles as he pushes dongyoung into jaehyun’s bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him and then he’s leaning in for a kiss, hands tangling in dongyoung’s hair whilst dongyoung’s rest over johnny’s shoulders. 

he walks them backwards until they dongyoung’s legs hit the bed and then his knees are bending and suddenly johnny is on top of him, knees boxing him in and lips still working against his own. it’s hot, especially given the way johnny lets his front press entirely against dongyoung’s, so they’re touching almost everywhere, and dongyoung can already tell johnny’s in the mood for a little something more than just making out. which is perfect, because honestly, dongyoung’s been wet ever since johnny laid his hand high on his thigh earlier when he was taking the blunt from him. 

“i wanna suck your dick, please doie. can i please?” johnny asks, desperation already shining through in his voice and dongyoung moans, eyes almost rolling into the back of his head. “please, i’ve wanted my mouth on you all evening. wanna taste you,” he adds on and dongyoung is gone. 

he just about manages to get out a ‘yes’ and it’s a little garbled because johnny is sucking on his earlobe, but johnny hears him loud and clear. he moans right up against dongyoung’s ear, hips rolling down and dongyoung chokes out a groan when he feels johnny’s cock pressing up against the front of his jeans. 

dongyoung wants it inside of him, desperately wants johnny to fill him up and fuck him but that’d take too much time and johnny is already pushing him further up the bed, and crawling down to kneel in between his legs. 

it takes the both of them to get dongyoung’s jeans off, neither of them half as coordinated as they usually are thanks to the weed, but eventually they get it, johnny tugging them free from his ankles with a loud hurrah and dongyoung would laugh if he wasn’t so goddamn needy already. 

johnny is back on him almost straight away though, large hands soothing dongyoung’s thighs and dongyoung whimpers, head twisting against the sheets. he shivers when johnny pushes his shirt up, just enough that the hem is resting at the bottom of his binder and then johnny is pressing kisses across his stomach. he takes the time to suck a couple hickies at dongyoung’s hip bones, to scrape his teeth down dongyoung’s faint treasure trail and then he’s moving down. 

his fingers tease under the material of his boxers, brushing over the tops of his thighs as johnny noses at him over the material and he moans appreciatively when he finds dongyoung’s slick has already stained it. “god, fuck-- you’re so wet for me doie. shit, you’re so hot,” he gasps and then he’s licking at dongyoung’s heat through his boxers and dongyoung yelps, leg kicking and hands fisting in the sheets. 

he’s already so worked up, so needy for johnny to touch him, to feel him and he feels like crying when johnny’s fingers pull at the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down mid thigh. “you didn’t shave,” johnny hums, resting his head on dongyoung’s waist and stroking his fingers across the top of dongyoung’s cunt, through the short hairs growing there. 

“i-- ah fuck, i know you like it when i don’t so i didn’t bother,” dongyoung says back, voice barely there as johnny continues to move his fingers back and forth. 

“i wanna reiterate,” johnny starts, pulling his head up to look at dongyoung and he doesn’t continue until dongyoung is looking directly at him. “you’re so fucking hot,” and then he’s dipping his fingers down and swiping them through dongyoung’s heat and dongyoung can barely process all the noises he’s letting out because then johnny’s mouth is joining his fingers, tongue flicking over his clit. 

it’s so much all at once, and dongyoung lets out a wet sob as his back arches, hands twisting so hard in the bed sheet that it pulls free under the mattress. dongyoung doesn’t care though, couldn’t give two shits about how messy they’re making jaehyun’s bed right now because johnny is eating him out like it’s what he was born to do and dongyoung feels like he’s going to fucking explode or something. 

“oh my god, oh my god, johnny, fuck-- fuuuuck,” he yells, voice breaking when johnny’s thumb rubs circle over his clit at the same time he presses two fingers inside of him. 

it’s certainly not the same kind of fullness that comes with johnny stretching him out on his cock, but it’s still so good, especially when johnny crooks his fingers, rubbing against his g spot and dongyoung really is crying now, tears rolling down his cheeks as johnny fucks into him relentlessly. 

when he pulls his mouth back after a few minutes, he’s breathing heavy, his whole chin is glistening wet from dongyoung’s slick and god, does dongyoung wanna kiss him so badly. 

he doesn’t get the chance though, because johnny’s pulling dongyoung’s left leg over his shoulder and then he’s diving back in, lips closing around his clit at the same time he pushes a third finger inside him. dongyoung screams, chanting johnny’s name like a mantra and johnny hums around his clit, suckling on it before pulling back to lick down his whole cunt and back up again. 

it’s so fucking good, the pads of johnny’s fingers a constant against his g spot and johnny eating him out like he’s a starved man and dongyoung can tell that he’s close. his whole body is tingling, shaking underneath johnny and he wants it, wants to badly to come that he starts rolling his hips down, riding johnny’s face and pushing to try and get his fingers to go deeper and johnny  _ lets _ him. let’s dongyoung grind against him until he feels his whole body seize up, leg tightening over johnny’s shoulder as he yells out johnny’s name and comes. 

he feels euphoric as his vision whites out, body falling back down to the bed from where his back was arched and this is one of his favourite things about fucking whilst he’s high. everything just feels so much better, fuzzier, like this. 

and johnny’s mouth is still on him, licking and sucking him through it, fingers still stroking against his walls. dongyoung is sensitive, but he knows he could go again and he whimpers when johnny’s fingers pull out, only to be replaced with his tongue. he’s still as enthusiastic as before, tongue curling as he pushes it inside of dongyoung and his fingers are warm when they rub at dongyoung’s clit, jacking it between two fingers and then rubbing at it with the pad of his thumb. 

the build up is always much faster for dongyoung’s second orgasm, almost infinitesimal for his third or fourth, but even now dongyoung can tell he’s gonna come sooner than usual tonight. and he doesn’t want that. doesn’t want it to be over yet. 

“johnny-- fuck, johnny. come here, wanna kiss you,” he says, voice a little raspy and he curls his hands in johnny’s hair, trying to coax him to move back up. 

he does, moaning low when dongyoung pulls at his hair sharply, and then he’s looming over dongyoung and smashing their mouths together.

dongyoung doesn’t waste any time, pushing his tongue into johnny’s mouth almost straight away and he moans at the taste of himself on johnny’s tongue. he presses their tongues together, swipes his across the roof of johnny’s mouth too before pulling back to suck on johnny’s tongue, trying to lick up every vestige of himself. he licks at the slick still smeared across johnny’s chin too, at the smudge on his nose, and then he’s pulling johnny’s head to the side and nipping at his jaw, sucking a small hickey just underneath johnny’s chin. 

the groan johnny lets out is sinful, deep, practically a growl. dongyoung’s cunt pulsates at the sound and that’s what pushes him over the edge of ‘fuck it’. who cares if it’s gonna take too much time? who cares if they’re in jaehyun’s bed? dongyoung wants johnny to fuck him, wants to be spread open and fucked hard on his cock and hell if he’s gonna leave without getting that.

he pulls his mouth back from johnny’s neck, twisting slightly so he can look over at jaehyun’s bedside table and then he’s pulling it open, hand rooting through it. johnny’s looking down at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but then he catches sight of the box of condoms and lube dongyoung pulls free from the drawer and his eyes darken, pupils blown wide. “you motherfucker. you want to? here?”

“i need you youngho,” dongyoung whines, and the use of his korean name is so hot that it pushes any other concerns johnny might’ve had straight out of his brain. 

“god-- fuck, okay. i got you, i got you,” johnny rushes out, hands coming up to cup dongyoung’s cheeks and the kiss he pulls him into is startlingly soft compared to everything else they’re doing right now. i doesn’t last long, johnny pulling away before dongyoung can deepen it and dongyoung whines, even as he watches johnny start to unbutton his jeans. 

his hands falter on his zipper, coordination still a little fucked up, and dongyoung pushes his hands away to pull it down himself, then tugging johnny’s jeans and boxers down just far enough for his dick to bob free. 

he’s so hard, head deep read and glistening with precome and dongyoung stomach clenches, mouth going dry as he loosely jerks johnny off. he loves johnny’s dick, it’s so thick and long and honestly, even if they don’t do it that often, dongyoung adores when johnny fucks him. he loves the stretch and the way johnny gets so deep inside him, loves how stretched out and used he feels whenever johnny pulls out afterwards. 

his hand tightens around johnny at the mere thought of that, eyes fluttering shut and he whines out for johnny as his head falls back against the pillows. “please, johnny, need you to fuck me. god i want it so bad.”

johnny groans, nodding his head and then he’s reaching out for the condoms with shaky hands whilst dongyoung pulls his top off over his head, barely managing to rip open the packaging. his breath hitches as he slips it on, only the smallest of whimpers escaping and dongyoung can barely deal with it. he wants johnny inside him now, wanted him inside five minutes ago and even though he’s hurrying, johnny’s  _ still  _ taking too long. 

so he grabs the lube before johnny can even think to, squirting a generous amount onto each of his hands and then he’s reaching down, one hand circling johnny’s cock again whilst he pushes two fingers back inside himself with the other. he crooks his fingers inside himself, whimpering loudly as he begs for johnny to hurry, to fuck him, and it works because almost immediately johnny’s pulling his hands away, pressing them down against the bed and then he’s lining up and pushing in and dongyoung sees stars. 

“god, fuck-- it’s so good, you feel so good youngho,” dongyoung sobs as johnny slowly starts fucking him. 

johnny’s hands are warm where they’re holding dongyoung’s hips, grip tight enough that dongyoung knows it’s gonna bruise and dongyoung wouldn’t have it any other way. he adores having johnny’s mark on him, wherever he can get it, and johnny knows just as much. 

his thrusts are slow, but they’re deep and as dongyoung slowly comes apart underneath him, he leans down, nipping at his ear again before sucking a dark hickey just underneath his lobe. he moves lower and does it again, and again, and again, until there’s a dark trail of hickies leading down the side of dongyoung’s neck and across his collarbones and dongyoung’s hands are clawing at his back, cunt twitching around johnny’s dick with every scrape of his teeth. 

dongyoung still has his binder on, and johnny leaves it, only pushing it slightly to side to leave one more mark against his shoulder and then he’s moving back up to reclaim dongyoung’s lips. 

“love you doie,” johnny gasps out between kisses. “love you so much. you feel so fucking good, so tight,” he groans, words punctuated with the harsh thrust of his hips and dongyoung can feel himself starting to cry again. he moves a hand up from johnny’s back to cup the nape of his neck, curling through the hairs there and pulling johnny down to press their foreheads together. 

“i love you too youngho, fuck-- so fucking much, oh my god,” dongyoung says back. he’s still moaning, always loud in bed, but his pitch is rising, voice getting weaker and it’s a sure sign that he’s close to coming again. so johnny speeds himself up, fucking into dongyoung and bringing a hand down to play with his clit and barely two minutes pass before dongyoung’s back is arching again, lips parting around a silent scream and body shaking. 

“johnny, johnny, oh my god-- youngho, ‘s so good,” he mumbles once he comes down, eyes closed and lips spread in a blissed out smile. “c’mon, fuck me. want you to come, please,” he continues, clenching around johnny’s cock and johnny gasps harshly, hands spasming at dongyoung’s waist. 

he does as he’s told, fucking into dongyoung with the same fervour he’d had before and dongyoung is so weak underneath him, so pliant, body moving further up the bed with every roll of his hips that it doesn’t take much longer for him to come either. 

dongyoung whimpers weakly when he feels johnny twitch inside of him, come warm even through the condom and he grapples needily at johnny’s shoulders until he gets the idea, and leans down to kiss him again. 

they stay like that, kissing languidly until johnny goes soft, and only then does he pull out. 

“jaehyun’s gonna kill us for fucking in his bed,” he huffs as he falls back against the sheets. he pulls the condom off, throwing it over to the bin under jaehyun’s desk, and then he’s curling up against dongyoung’s side. his jeans are still pooled around his knees, shirt creased beyond belief but dongyoung still holds him close. 

“hey, just think of this as payback for when we walked in on him getting pegged by joohyun last week,” dongyoung says back, and johnny laughs, eyes crinkling. “now we’re even.”

and johnny doesn’t really think that jaehyun’s gonna see it that way but, that’s a problem for future johnny. right now, all he’s interested in is cuddling his boyfriend, and you bet he’s gonna do just that. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my nsfw twt @lewdnct


End file.
